


Enchanted

by SunMoonAndBack



Category: RWBY
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, So here we are, but there’s not much for it, each chapter is named after a song, idk I love this ship, ill add tags as i go, lots of background relationships, oscar can dance, oscar pine centric, oscar pines bandages
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2019-10-06 01:11:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17335841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunMoonAndBack/pseuds/SunMoonAndBack
Summary: After finally finding there way to atlas the team must attend a gala in search for general ironwood, Oscar makes a new aquatintence at the party and the two begin to argue. What is with Whitley Schnees new interesting the farm boy, and why do they move so well together across the dance floor?





	1. The Night We Met

**Author's Note:**

> So this is going to be my first multi chapter fic, I’ve been invested in it for a few weeks but it’s been gnawing at me that there’s so few works for it. So I spent the past few days planning and writing this out. I’m setting to work on chapter two right away so we shall se how it goes! I also love watching a lot of dance videos ngl so there will be a lot having to do with dancing in this fic. Just a heads up!

Oscar sat silent from his position on the airship they were able to commandeer. Listening in occasionally to hear bits and pieces of the new issue for once they arrived in atlas. They had all suspected that one they got to atlas they would be able to request a meeting with ironwood and explain the situation, however that proved to not be the case.  
As they spent a few days traveling through the sky Weiss came to a realization that most of the higher ups would be occupied by the time they arrived in atlas. Due to he annual atlas winter festival. Which was apparently a event which celebrated the combined strength of all the high powers in atlas that lasted three days.  
As Weiss explained the event started out on day one with a massive gala filled with food, dancing, and many of the major companies of atlas. The military included. The next two days the streets would be filled with stalls and people, celebrating the festivities and enjoying a brief moment in there time with there friend's and family's.  
The team was in a slight panic after hearing the news seeing s they didn't have much time.  
Thus leading to everyone (besides Maria who was piloting the ship) to scramble to come up with a plan of action. Multiple ideas were brought up each crazier than the last. At that point oscar had just tuned out as almost every idea was shot down. Until finally it was Nora who spoke up.  
“Why don't we just go to the gala on the first day and track ironwood down there? He should be going if all the higher ups are going right?”  
The ship went silent at her suggestion and Weiss frowned “but that also means my father and Whitley will be there, if they see me i might be brought back to the house”  
There was a hum and ren frowned in thought “then what if we have someone distract them, or at least keep them away from you while everyone else searches for general ironwood or your sister?”  
After a few moments of thinking it over she nodded “that could work, who would be on the distraction team though?”  
Juane gave a smile at that as he spoke up “you, ruby weiss, yang and qrow look for ironwood and the rest of us can handle distracting them”  
Everyone seemed to agree with the plan, thus they fell into a small silence each going to there own small conversations. Suddenly ruby got an idea “wait, you said there would be dancing at this thing right?”  
Weiss gave a nod in return and the dark haired leader frowned “I'm not very good at formal dancing, do you think you could teach us a bit before we get there?”  
The ice queen shrugged and stood from her spot “sure why not, do any of you have a basic understanding of formal dancing?” She questioned  
At this Oscar looked up, truth be told he had learned a lot about dancing back when he lived with his dads. When they would occasionally go to formal events he was practically required to dance with some of the higher ups, even if he knew they were sketchy people.  
His fathers tried to keep him away from such events as often as possible in fear he got mixed up in there work. But he kept up the classes on formal etiquette, by the time he lost both his fathers and went to live with his aunt, the classes were engraved into his mind.  
He loved his fathers and he would always try his best to perfect anything they taught him, to both there dismay sometimes he would be to focused on learning what they taught. Even when he moved in with his aunt he tried to continue learning what they taught him.  
He slowly raised his hand to weiss’ question and everyone looked at him with mild expressions of shock and awe. Weiss herself rose a eligentl eyebrow at the young farm boy “you know how to dance?”  
Oscar gave a timid nod  
“Formal dancing?” She questioned again  
He nodded again shrinking into himself slightly under her gaze.  
“What kind of dances do you know?” She asked and he glanced up responding in a quiet tone “um, I can do the waltz, tango, a basic box step, quickstep, almost anything really” he mumbled under everyone’s gaze and Weiss frowned “How did you learn all that? I thought you said you lived on a farm in mistral”  
The young boy nodded in response “I did, but before that I lived with my dads, they taught me all that stuff” he looked away and the former heiress accepted that answer for now.  
“Then would you mind helping me teach them all a basic box step? It should be enough to get them all through the party” Oscar nodded and stood as Weiss looked at jaune “can you help too? I heated you learned a bit of dancing a while ago” the tall blond male nodded as a response and joined Oscar in the center of the ship Weiss turned to the rest of the group “I’ll use them as a demonstration and explain as we go forward, after that we can split into groups and you all can practice”  
There were murmurs Of agreement through the ship and Weiss smirked turning to jaune and Oscar “okay get into position if you would”  
Both males nodded and moved next to each other jaune placed his hand on oscars before placing his other hand on oscars shoulder blade. With Oscar doing the same except placing his hand on Juans upper bicep.  
“This is the starting position you assume when preforming the dance the one leading places there hand on the shoulder blade and the one following on the upper bicep” Weiss explained everyone’s attention drawn to the pair as jaune moved his left foot forward and Oscar moved his left back.  
“The lead will always start off with moving there left foot forward and there partner will correspond with moving the right foot back”  
They kept there moved feet steady as they moved there other feet in a diagonal line across from there previously moved feet. After Weiss explained the step Oscar brought his right foot to his left jaune mirroring the motion as Weiss continued to explain.  
Jaune then moved his right foot back Oscar following with his left before jaune moved his left in a diagonal to their starting point, the smaller boy following. Finishing the steps they moved back to the starting position.  
They turned to the group and started to discuss and answer any questions the group had along with Weiss before they split off into small groups to practice the dance.  
By the time they had finished Qrow had swapped places with Maria, and it was time to get some sleep.  
~~~ ~~~  
By the time they landed as close to atlas as they could get the sun was high into the sky. As they left the small ship they grabbed all their supplies and set off towards the town to try and find a inn to stay at.  
As the group roamed the busy streets they all kept eyes out. Each on guard in case they encountered a enemy. When they finally reached a small inn they all agreed to meet downstairs in one hour. Giving them all just enough time to shower.  
The room they were in was slightly cramped. Oscar has agreed to share a room with Jaune, Ren, and Nora. They swiftly agreed on a shower schedule with ren going first, next Nora, after her jaune, and lastly Oscar.  
The boy collapsed onto one of the queen sized beds. Enjoying the feeling of lying on such a soft mattress after days of sleeping on the hard ground. He looked over as jaune let out a small chuckle “tired?”  
Oscar nodded “A little, it’s mostly just nice to lay on a bed again”  
The older male nodded “true, that ship was probably the most uncomfortable thing I’ve ever slept on”  
They fell into a small silence before Nora spoke up from where she was unpacking her shower items “so you said earlier your dads taught you how to dance?”  
The boy sat up and nodded and Nora smiled “if you don’t mind me asking, what were they like? I’ve never heard you mention them”  
A fond smile slipped its way onto the boys face “they were great. Dad was always so open and energetic while pa was a little more strict. But once you got past that he was a really big softy” he chuckled  
“I feel like that was mostly because of dad though, when I would see older pictures of pa he always had this mask on, it wasn’t noticeable to a outside eye but when you knew what to look for, it was pretty obvious”  
Nora smiled as the boy spoke “They sound like they were good people”  
At that oscars smile fell a bit “To me they were, to others, not so much”  
Nora was about to question what the boy meant but the door to the bathroom opened and then stepped out dressed and drying his hair.  
The girl looked back at the young boy “Maybe you can tell me more sometime?”  
At that the boy nodded and watched as the girl left into the bathroom. The room fell into a comfortable silence after that. Eventually Oscar moved to the bathroom with his shower bag and closed the door before locking it behind him. He looked into the mirror and let out a sigh as he eyed the bandages around his neck.  
He pulled out his shower supplies before pulling out a clean role of bandages and setting them on the counter top. He gently touched the dirtied ones around his neck before he began to remove them so he could properly shower.  
~~~ ~~~  
Once they got to the lobby they met up with the rest of the group. They all discussed amongst each other what to do before the gala that following day. Ren frowned “we need some formal clothes for this thing right?” He questioned  
And they all nodded Ruby smiled “on the way here I think I saw a shop that sold formal stuff” she beamed at the group.  
“We should check it out and see what we can find” Blake spoke up and everyone nodded in agreement before heading out the door.  
The walk was relatively peaceful as they moved through the streets towards the rather large shop. Jaune rose a brow as they got closer to it. “It’s called the dress?” He questioned and ruby nodded happily.  
Ren frowned “if they only sell dresses shouldn’t we split up to try and find a shop for tux’s as well?”  
The girls eyed the males of the group and a few nodded “that sounds like a good idea, we could meet up at the hotel in three hours?” Yang suggested and they nodded  
“Sounds like a plan” jaune beamed before saying their goodbyes for the time being and heading down the road Oscar and ren following close behind him.  
They were walking around the rather large town when they finally spotted a rather large shop. They headed towards it and gawked as they entered. The store was filled with different Suits and tux’s alike. The three males split up and started to search the aria for something that would fit there tastes.  
Oscar frowned as he checked the time it had been nearly a hour and a half and he had yet to find anything he thought would look good on the small boy.  
His frown deepened when jaune and ren approached him both holding there outfits in hand. “Find anything yet?” Jaune questioned  
Oscar gave a small shake of his head “everything i think would look okay always has something wrong with it”  
Ren gave the boy a smile “perhaps we can help you then? It might help having someone else’s opinion”  
At this the boy shrugged “sure why not”  
At that they all set out through the shop both ren and jaune choosing ones they thought would look good on the freckled boy.  
When they met back up they went through various items of clothing finally ren held up one that he hoped the boy would like. Oscar eyes the clothing and frowned as he went to try it on finding it fit his frame snuggly. He walked out and Juan’s grinned “that’s perfect! You should definitely go with that one!”  
At this Oscar rose a brow “you really think so?”  
Both the males nodded and that settled it for him. He moved back into the room and changed back. Exiting the room the three went up to the counter paying for their articles of clothing they made there way back to the hotel.  
By the time they arrived the sun had started to set and the girls were waiting outside the hotel excitedly. They all moved into the building and headed to there respective rooms to get a good night's rest. Tomorrow would be a big day after all.  
~~~ ~~~  
The next day was a haze as they all awoke to prepare for the night. Everyone met up in team rwbys room to get set for the night. They went over the dancing a few more times before Weiss pulled Oscar to the side and sat him in a chair.  
The boy looked at her in confusion as Nora joined her “what’s going on?” He questioned  
The two females gave him a smile “were going to brush your hair for you is all” Weiss said innocently  
Oscar frowned “um, I already brushed it” he stated in confusion.  
Nora gave him a small grin “but we need to style it a bit! Don’t want that hair sticking up everywhere!” She chirped.  
Oscar sighed accepting his fate as the two girls set to work parting his hair perfectly on one side and applying different kinds of gel. At one point Nora pulled out a bobby pin and pinned his bangs out of his face making his eyes stand out. The girls grinned in satisfaction and finally sent the boy to go get dressed while they did so themselves.  
He moved to his room and slipped on the light green dress shirt and black pants, he moved to the mirror and carefully tied the differently shades green tie to the outfit before slipping on the green vest, similarly shaded to the tie. He slipped on his shoes and slipped on the outfits black jacket. Slim dark green outlines some parts of the outfit. Ren and jaune grinned as he walked out of the bathroom.  
Both wore their own suites rens being a black and purple and Juan’s being pure black with a red tie. The men made there way downstairs smiling as they met up with the females. Qrow and Maria stood in the entrance of the hotel both dressed properly for the event. They all talked as they made there way out the door where Qrow had arranged for transportation to the event.  
~~~ ~~~  
The party was filled with numerous people of what appeared to be higher status. Right once they arrived at the gala the group had split up to accomplish there objectives. Ren was swiftly able to spot Weiss’ father and instantly hopped into action of keeping her as far away from the young girl as possible.  
Oscar, jaune and Nora had all split up in search of Weiss’ brother. Only after a few hours of searching did the farm boy realize they had no idea what the male looked like.  
Oscar let out a sigh as he moved around all the dancing people avoiding getting pulled in as he made his way to the buffet table. At this point he needed a small snack to keep himself going. He chose a few items from the table before searching for a empty seat. After a while he spotted a empty table near the massive crowd of dancing and possibly drunk people.  
Shrugging the boy moved to the table and took a seat. He watched the crowd as they danced. At this point he doubted that the former heiress would be found out. With the amount of people now at the gala the chances were next to none.  
He smiled a bit as he saw jaune and ren has tagged out, Juan’s now keeping Weiss’ father occupied while ren took the opportunity to dance with Nora.  
The girl really was kind. He was glad he had been able to befriend the bubbly girl, she was easy to trust and just bought a air of positivity with her almost everywhere she went.  
His eyes moved to ren, the man was calm most of the time, a complete contrast to Nora’s outgoing personality. He liked spending time with the male, he always had something insightful to say and brought everyone’s thoughts back on track when they strayed too far.  
Then his mind went to jaune, the two had a rock start at first but the male was slowly becoming close to Oscar. The two found out they had a bit in common and often found themselves slowly opening up to each other.  
Slowly but surely Oscar was starting to feel more and more like he was apart of the group. He was starting to see them all as family. It was nice finally having people to talk to again. He was trusting them more and more every day.  
The boy jumped as he was snapped out of his head by someone clearing their throat, his head snapped away from the dance floor and to his left.  
For a brief moment it felt like time had stopped and his breath caught in his throat. As he stared into the icy blue eyes of the stranger his whole world seemed to come to a halt. For that one dwindling moment it felt like him and the blue eyed stranger were the only ones in the world.


	2. The Night We Met

The world seemed to be frozen as Oscar just stared into crystal blue orbs. He felt like he was looking out at the most beautiful body of water he had ever seen. After a few moments blue eyes looked away and a ice cold voice spoke “take a picture, it’ll last longer”

 

Letting out a small squeak he snapped his head forward letting out a small apology. The other boy remained silent, not offering a response to oscars apology. The silence between the two seemed to drag on. With the farm boy not knowing what to say, and the blue eyed boy simply not caring to engage in conversation.

 

After a few more moments of in oscars opinion awkward silence, with only the party providing background noise. He decided to speak up curious as to why blue eyes would decide to sit next to him when there were plenty of available tables to sit at.

 

“Um” he mumbled out glancing over to see blue eyes look at him in a show he was listening. “Can I help you with something?”

 

Blue eyes simply let out a huff and turned his eyes back to the dance floor “unless you can somehow magically make this night come to a end then no. You can’t.” 

 

Flinching at the harsh tone Oscar turned his eyes back to the dancing party and mumbled out quietly “sorry, I just thought you might need something”

 

“And why would you think that?” blue eyes snapped back in response.

 

Frowning at the question and keeping his eyes forward Oscar replied simply. “Because there’s plenty of other free tables and better company. If you wanted the night to pass fast then wouldn’t it be better to do something then sit with a stranger?”

 

Blue eyes was silent at that and glancing over at him Oscar saw that he seemed to be in thought. Taking the silence as the end of the conversation Oscar looked about the hall, trying to eye down where his allies were, as well as keeping a eye out for anything suspicious. 

 

You could imaging his eyes when a few minutes later blue eyes spoke, startling him out of his quiet observing. 

 

“Maybe I sat with you because you seemed like a interesting stranger? I could have been hoping you would entertain me for a hour at best.” Blue eyes stated and Oscar looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

 

“I’m sorry, but keep you entertained?” He questioned, while in passing the words seemed harmless enough the way blue eyes said it made it sound like he was the dirt beneath his shoes. “Last time I checked I have no obligation to entertain you.” 

 

Blue eyes seemed stunned at his response for a few moments. They both watched each other with the boys eyes wide as he looked into oscars who seemed to have a sudden fire to him. It burned bright and ferocious behind his enchanting hazel orbs.

 

Suddenly blue eyes smirked. It seemed like something egotistical. As though he was blessing Oscar with his very presence, like he thought the farm boy should be kneeling before him. In that moment Oscar decided he hated that smirk. That it made the boy completely hideous. He wanted to while it right of blue eyes face.

 

Blue eyes let out a huff “of course you are. You are but a mere peasant it is but you’re sole existence to entertain someone like me”

 

Oscar rose a brow “Peasant? What exactly gives you that idea? Even if I am lower than you it’s still not my job” 

 

“Simple” blue eyes stated “you carry yourself as though you are that of lower status. The way you carry yourself speaks volumes”

 

At that Oscar let out a huff of a laugh looking away from blue eyes “yeah, sure think what you want you stuck up snob, it’s still not my job to entertain you”

 

Blue eyes sneered in response “how dare you speak to me like that, do you know who I am?!”

 

“Nope, and honestly I don’t care” was oscars simple response. Looking back at blue eyes he saw the boy go slack jawed in shock.

 

“You can’t be serious?”

 

“Oh but I am”

 

Blue eyes face suddenly starting to turn a deep scarlet, for what reason Oscar didn’t know. Was it really that shocking he didn’t know who blue eyes was? He was positive he would remember his face if he had seen it somewhere, but he honestly hadn’t.

 

Watching as blue eyes snapped his eyes back to the dance floor, he couldn’t help but be more confused. Why was he so red? Maybe he wasn’t feeling well? But he only turned red after Oscar said he didn’t recognize him. 

 

Letting out a sigh Oscar decided to try and start another conversation. Even if blue eyes was rude he was willing to admit he was decent company. At least the conversations weren’t small talk. 

 

“So” he began, regaining blue eyes attention. “You said I hold myself like I’m not rich. Mind explaining what you mean by that?”

 

Blue eyes seemed to take a moment to consider, his cheeks now dusted a soft pink instead of the scarlet from a few moments ago. “Well you look like you don’t really know what to do at events such as these. Your posture is lacking and you seem uncomfortable in that sute, as if you don’t usually wear one. If you did you would hold yourself differently.”

 

Stunned into silence Oscar just stared at the boy, his mouth slightly agape. Blue eyes frowned when after a few moments he didn’t respond. “What? You asked.”

 

Shaking his head to regain his thoughts Oscar replied “I didn’t expect you to put that much thought into it. I can’t believe you got most of that right. Especially after just a short amount of time with me.”

 

The boy seemed happy at the prais for a few moments. “Well Of course  _ I  _ was right, your way to obviou- Wait most?”

 

Frowning in confusion at blue eyes at the sudden stop oscars companion took it as a que to elaborate. “You said I got  _ most _ of that right, implying I got something wrong. What did I miss.”

 

“Well” Oscar gave a small smile “I actually do know a few things to do at these events. It’s not my first time being to one, even if it might seem like it.”

 

Blue eyes just stared at him for a moment before shaking his head seeming to regain his composure. “As if I would believe that.”

 

In response Oscar rose a brow “what? Are you saying you don’t believe me? I actually have been to few things like this”

 

“I don’t believe you.” Was blue eyes simple retort “I doubt you even know any of the basics.”

 

“Like?”

 

“Such as speaking to potential business partners, how to greet guests, entertaining guests, or dancing perhaps” Blue eyes stated causing Oscar to scoul. 

 

“As a matter of fact. I do know how to do most of those things.” 

 

Blue eyes snorted at him. “Sure you do. You keep telling yourself that”

 

Letting out a huff Oscar glared “I do!”

 

“Yeah right.”

 

“I’m serious I really can”

 

“Prove it” He snapped back at the farm boy who in return stood from his chair and strolled in front of him.

 

Raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow blue eyes stared up at the fuming Oscar who extended a hand to him. Looking at it confused blue eyes frowned. “What-“

 

“Dance with me” Oscar snapped and blue eyes jumped slightly at the demand looking back into oscars eyes silently asking him to elaborate. “I’m going to prove it to you. I can dance.” 

 

“You can’t be serious.”

 

“I am”

 

They simply stared at each other the hand still extended toward blue eyes for him to take. For a moment blue eyes looked somewhere else, before seeming to find what he was looking for and letting out a huff. He reached up taking oscars hand and standing. “Fine”

 

Beaming the farm hand lead blue eyes to the dance floor noting that blue eyes was as a matter of fact taller than him. But he also appeared to be fairly lanky. Did he eat enough? Or was he just naturally thin?

 

Turning towards him once they reached a slightly more open space on the dance floor Oscar placed a hand on blue eyes mid back just between his shoulder blades. The other continuing to hold his hand and raising it slightly. He saw blue eyes freeze as his hand fell into position.

 

“Just what do you think your doing?” Blue eyes questioned causing Oscar to raise a brow. “Proving to you I can dance? So I’m taking the lead?” 

 

Letting out a huff blue eyes looked away letting his hand fall on Oscars bicep making him look even more startled this time it almost looked like there was a red dusting his cheeks. 

 

“Whatever” he grumbled as a response causing Oscar to let out a small laugh.

 

As soon as the next song began Oscar started out slow leading his dance partner into a gentle Walt’s that went with the acoustic guitar that filled the room. They moved in tune with one another, blue eyes looking anywhere but directly at Oscar. The crowd moved in tune with them as they swirled around the floor some simply moving to make way or others moving along with them. 

 

It was only when the music started to move faster that blue eyes met his gaze. They both became entrapped as they glided along to the music. The feeling of them being the only ones in the room returning as they moved. It was strange really. That Oscar felt like this after having just met the other boy. But he just seemed like he had a story. One that could be something more enticing as time went on. 

 

The way they moved perfectly together felt almost supernatural. As though they had danced with one another hundreds of times yet not. It felt as though nothing could compare to dancing with the enticing blue eyed boy. It felt like there were no issues, no war against a witch that he had to fight. As if in this one moment, here with this person he didn’t have anything to fear. He never wanted it to end. 

 

The song soon shifted and so did there steps. The tempo picking up with the new song. Slowly there arms shifted to different more professional stances and there steps became wider. They didn’t notice the people starting to form a crowd around them as Oscar and blue eyes glided. Oscar dipping blue eyes as pulling him back up in one swift twirling movement. 

 

The song ended and Oscar held blue eyes close there breathing deep as they continued to stare at each other. Both jumped as the world around them shattered when a sound of applause surrounded them. Glancing around Oscar was stunned to see almost all eyes on them, the whole dance floor practically vacated as everyone simply crowded around them to watch.

 

Oscar looked back at blue eyes to see the boy staring at him. There was something in the boys eyes, almost as though Oscar was a puzzle he was trying to put together. The farm hand simply let out a small laugh before grinning. “See? Told you I can dance.”

 

A blush suddenly spread across blue eyes cheeks and he looked away taking a small step back from Oscar but still holding on to his bicep. “I- um, yeah I guess you can”

 

Frowning Oscar leaned in “are you okay?”

 

Blue eyes jumped slightly “y- yeah, I just. Wasn’t expecting a lot of that” 

 

“A lot of what? The dancing?”

 

Blue eyes nodded “that and you have some mus- I m _ ean youactuallyknewhowtomovetothesongs” _ he rushes out startling Oscar at the sudden change of tone.

 

“Okay?”

 

They stood there for a few more moments in awkward silence before Oscar suddenly felt a hand fall on his other arm. Turning slightly he looked up at ren. The man gestures to the door.

Oscar nodded. They accomplished what they came for time to leave. Now.

 

Turning back to blue eyes he smiled “I actually had fun tonight. It was um, good meeting you and maybe we’ll see each other again soon?” 

 

Letting out a awkward laugh Oscar took a few steps back blue eyes was silent his wide eyes the last thing Oscar saw before he turned and followed ren to the door swiftly. He smiled when he saw everyone and received a few pats on the back as they left the party.

 

“Great job at keeping him busy Oscar!” Nora cheered slinging an arm around the shorter boys shoulder. Tensing slightly Oscar looked at her with wide eyes “wait what?”

 

Ruby chuckled from up ahead “didn’t you know? That was whitley” 

 

He was frozen as he was dragged along . Huh. He guessed that explained a  _ lot _ .

  
  


 ……………………….  

 

Back inside a boy with piercing blue eyes watched as a adorable surprisingly well toned boy left with his sister. The only thing to go through his mind was.

 

_ Well I’m screwed. _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy guess whooo,,,,,, sorry it took this long to get out the chapter. Updates are going to be WIERD but I will will continue writing this story! I adore this ship and sorry if there ooc. Thank you for all the wonderful comments! They mean so much to me!
> 
> Anywho I rlly do need more of this ship and even tho I’m not a good writer I shall continue forward! Until next time my dudes!
> 
> Also made a tumblr sideblog! It hasn’t name on here for it, stop by and chat if you want!

**Author's Note:**

> As the chapters go on I’ll update the tags, I’ll also add in warnings at the beginning of the chapters if needed, please let me know if anything you see needs to be tagged or warned about in a chapter, I’ll fix it as soon as I can.  
> This is the tux I imagine Oscar wearing, I spent a while looking for one to sute him haha. https://www.mensitaly.com/products.aspx?id=13301 
> 
> As I said in the tags each chapter will have a song title that I just feel fits the mood of the chapter or work. Anywho its 1147 rn and I meet to go to bed. Thank you so much for reading and giving my fic a try! I really appreciate It! Please let me know about any errors! Thank you!


End file.
